Pharmacist's spatulas, or pill tray spatulas, are used to count pills on pill trays. In the process of pill counting, pill containers must first be opened. The openings of such containers are typically tightly sealed for security and safety reasons, and can be difficult to open by hand in a quick and efficient manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a single tool for both opening pill containers and for sorting and counting pills. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.